Je vais vivre avec un vampire !
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Le prince des vampires est à la recherche un calice... Et lorsqu'il fut blessé, il trouva une personne qui serait parfaite ! Mais celle-ci va-t-elle accepeter de vivre avec lui ? [En pause]
1. Chapter 1

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**Disclaimer :** _Dino-san est entrain de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._

**Couple :** _1827_

**Rating :** _M [On verra pour un beau lemon ^-^]_

**Note :**_ Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>_

La nuit venait de tomber sur Namimori. La lune était pleine en cette soirée du milieu de l'été… Le vent soufflait très fort sur Namimori. Peut-être était-ce une tempête qui se préparait ? La pluie était vraiment très forte, il était vraiment déconseillé de mettre le nez dehors…

Passons ce genre de trucs et allons voir ce qu'il se passe dans une petite maison au nord de la ville. De l'extérieur, on pouvait dire que cette maison ressemblait à pratiquement toutes les maisons de Namimori mais si vous y entrez, vous découvrez une décoration dans les tons sombres. La maison était habitée par un jeune homme à la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs et d'une beauté renversante. Que demander de plus ? Rien.

Ce jeune homme avait pour nom, Hibari. Hibari Kyoya. Plusieurs personnes le surnomment « l'alouette »…Bon ok, seulement une personne. Après tout Kyoya n'est pas une personne très sociable alors très peu de gens peuvent l'approcher.

Hibari n'était pas une personne dont on pourrait dire qu'il est normal. En effet, Kyoya est une créature de la nuit et pas n'importe laquelle : Un vampire. Je crois que tout le monde comprends ce qu'est un vampire, non ? Je ne vais donc pas m'éterniser sur le sujet.

Notre jeune vampire recherche donc un calice… Oh ? Bien sûr, il peut prendre n'importe qui dans la rue du moment que cette personne soit consentante mais Kyoya préfère un certain type de personnes. Vous imaginez déjà quelqu'un de fort mais vous vous trompez ! Hibari préfère les garçons, oui il est gay, faible et mignon… Est-ce de sa faute si les choses mignonnes l'ont toujours attiré ?

* * *

><p>Le jour s'était levé depuis un petit moment déjà… Après la pluie de hier soir, un bel arc-en-ciel éclairait le beau ciel bleu de cette nouvelle journée. Il y avait un beau soleil mais il ne faisait pas une chaleur extraordinaire, seulement des températures normales en ce début de printemps.<p>

Bref… Regardons la petite maison qui ce trouve à l'ouest dans Namimori. C'était une maison chaleureuse qui avait pour habitants Sawada Tsunayoshi, sa mère Nana et ses frères et sœurs I-pin et Lambo. Tsunayoshi était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux noisette et de petite taille. Ce jeune garçon était très souvent pris pour une femme et souvent on lui demandé de mettre toute sorte d'habits féminins…

Enfin…Aujourd'hui, Tsuna devait partir plus tôt pour son lycée parce qu'après tout il devait s'entraîner à jouer dans la pièce « Romeo et Juliette ». Non, il ne joue pas Roméo…Il joue Ju…Juliette !

* * *

><p>Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. Ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'un vampire et l'ami d'enfance de l'alouette… Alouette qui ne considérait pas du tout le garçon comme son ami.<p>

Mukuro était un jeune homme un peu étrange : il possédait une coupe ressemblant à un ananas, des yeux de couleurs différentes – un œil rouge et un œil bleu- et un rire des plus étranges qui sonnait en « Kufufufu ».

Enfin, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi on évoque ce drôle de personnage… ? Non ? Si ? Bien, je vais vous le dire. Ce jeune homme est venu rendre visite à Kyoya… Kyoya qui n'était pas vraiment très content de voir ce garçon.

L'alouette le fit quand même entrer l'ananas et lui servit un thé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Kufufufu… Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir ?

Hum. »

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent un peu durant quelques temps…

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi venait d'arriver au lycée… Il était tout de même essoufflé. Après tout, il avait couru sur une longue distance à toute vitesse…<p>

« Yo Tsuna !

O-ohayo Yamamoto… »

Yamamoto Takeshi. Brun. Bien musclé, toujours avec le sourire. Ce jeune homme était le meilleur ami de ce cher Tsunayoshi.

Les deux amis s'assirent dans la salle et attendirent que le professeur entre pour faire son cours… Vivement que ce soit terminé.

* * *

><p>« Je te dis que si.<p>

Même je n'en veux pas.

Kufufufu… Mais pourtant le _prince_ ne peut pas ne pas avoir de calice !

Si tu continus je te mords à mort ! »

Kyoya…Hibari Kyoya…Un prince ? Pas de calice ? Le prince des vampires n'avait pas de calice ? Savez-vous ce qu'est un calice au moins ? Non ? Je vais vous expliquer.

Un calice est une personne jouant le rôle de compagnon et de garde-manger… Le calice doit être consentant sinon, à la morsure, la personne mordue devient un vampire et non un calice. Pour devenir un calice, le vampire doit boire le sang de son futur compagnon et ledit compagnon doit boire celui de son vampire.

Une fois cet acte fait, le calice et même le vampire ressentiront une certaine tendresse l'un envers l'autre. La dernière étape est bien entendu un acte sexuel… Oui, le vampire et le futur calice doivent faire l'amour pour concrétiser le lien. Si cette étape n'est pas faite, durant les mois qui suivent, le vampire deviendra progressivement fou…

Bon bien entendu, un calice obtient certains pouvoirs quand il devient justement un calice mais bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet.

« Kufufu…Alors j'attends !

Humpf… »

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi rentrait tard aujourd'hui puisque la nuit était déjà tombée… Mais ce n'était pas de<p>

sa faute, il avait du nettoyer la classe et passer au supermarché avant de rentrer donc en ce moment, il se promenait dans les rues sombres de Namimori, grelotant un peu de froid…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul… A vrai dire des personnes, non, des vampires le suivaient…Pas n'importe lesquelles ! C'était Mukuro et Kyoya…

* * *

><p>« Kufufu ! Où cours-tu comme ça ?<p>

Tais-toi… »

Hibari avait repéré Sawada lorsqu'il avait passé devant lui… Oui, les deux vampires étaient partis à la chasse mais Kyoya s'était soudainement arrêté pour observer le jeune humain.

« C'est ta nouvelle proie ? demanda l'ananas avec un sourire

Hum. »

A vrai dire l'alouette ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune garçon… Il était tout simplement comme il imaginait son compagnon.

* * *

><p>Le jeune garçon se mit à courir… Il avait l'impression d'être <em>observé <em>peut-être même suivit ! Pourquoi devait-il rentrer si tard ?

« Hiiiiiiiii ! »

Un beau jeune homme brun venait d'apparaître devant lui… Blessé certes mais très beau ! Tsuna ne réagissait plus : soit son cerveau avait bugée soit il avait trop peur. Hum…Peut-être les deux.

* * *

><p>Kyoya venait d'apparaître devant la personne qu'il désirait, un peu blessé… Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas trop apprécié le fait que Mukuro aussi l'observe alors il avait voulu se battre avec.<p>

Mais bon, il s'était blessé en se battant et s'était donc montré au jeune Tsunayoshi…

« V-vous allez bien ? Demanda le garçon un peu apeuré

…

Heu… ? »

L'alouette ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre, la douleur l'en empêchait… Mais la voix de cette personne était comme il l'imaginait.

Voulant faire un sourire, Hibari montra ses crocs se qui fit un peu peur à Tsuna… Après tout, il avait bien vu dans les films que les gens avec de longues canines étaient des…démons ou des vampires !

Kyoya était tenté de boire un peu du sang du châtain mais… Comment pouvait-il le demander ?

« Je peux boire de ton sang ?  
>- H-heu… »<p>

Attendez… Il ne venait quand même pas de parler à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le premier chapitre ! ^^ Vous en pensez quoi ? Et à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? D'autres couples ? Des méchants ? Tsuna accepte ? Refuse ?<em>

_J'aimerais aussi dédicacer cette fanfic à trois personnes que j'aime beaucoup : Ma Pinou, Ma grenouille et Ann O' Neem ( Faut que je te trouve un surnom U_U ) !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**Disclaimer :** _Dino-san est entrain de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._

**Couple :** _1827_

**Rating :** _M [On verra pour un beau lemon ^-^]_

**Note :**_ Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

**Note 2 : **_Merci à Pinou, à Yukiche, à Ann O' Neem et à Mim's pour vos reviews ^^ J'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre _

**Note 3 : **_Je dédicace toujours cette fic à ma grenouille, à ma Pinou et à Ann O' Neem ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>_

Non, il ne venait quand même pas de demander ça à voix haute, hein ? Il ne venait pas… Si ? Et Tsuna qui le regardait étrangement…

Tsunayoshi, lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on lui pose cette question… Attendez, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une personne apparaît devant vous et vous demande si elle peut boire de votre sang, si ?

« Hiiiiiiii ! Cria Tsuna

- … »

Hibari ne pu rien dire, après tout cela fait un peu peur non ? Puis il respirait déjà difficilement… Ce p***** de Mukuro n'aurait pas pu attendre avant de l'attaquer ? Non mais… Ce n'ai pas de sa faute s'il ne pensait qu'au garçon qui était désormais devant lui.

Le jeune garçon en question se posait quelques questions avant de s'apercevoir le mal que le vampire avait à respirer… Il pouvait bien le laisser boire un peu de son sang, non ? Oui, Tsunayoshi Sawada était peut-être un trouillard mais il avait le cœur sur la main.

« Je… Buvez-en un tout petit peu, hein…. »

Pour être surpris, Kyoya l'était ! Le jeune homme venait de lui donner son accord pour qu'il boive son sang ?

Tsunayoshi ferma les yeux, attendant la morsure… Morsure qui ne fut vraiment pas douloureuse… Non, c'était plutôt… Comment dire ? _Quelque chose lui faisant du bien_…

* * *

><p>Lorsque le châtain se réveilla, 3 jours avait passés, il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre… Il était plutôt dans une <em>immense<em> chambre, cette pièce faisait peut-être la même dimension que toute sa maison ?

La chambre était dans un style…Disons victorien ou peut-être moyenâgeux ? Les murs « vieux » rouge étaient tapissés, le bureau qui se trouvait à sa droite était fait à partir de bois d'ébène…

En réalité, tout le mobilier était fait à partir d'ébène, même l'immense lit dans lequel il se trouvait… D'ailleurs, en parlant du lit, les draps étaient en soie et c'était vraiment doux.

Une fenêtre de la chambre donnait l'accès à un grand balcon. Ce balcon avait une vue de l'ensemble du jardin… Jardin qui était bien entendu magnifique ! On voyait toutes sortes de fleurs mais ce qui ressortait vraiment beaucoup était les roses. De sublimes roses rouges qui aurait sûrement plu à Tsunayoshi s'il avait regardé par la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme se leva de sur le lit et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité… Il n'y avait vu personne depuis son réveil… Etait-ce normal ? Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui et bon… Attendez… Pourquoi avait-il le goût du sang dans sa bouche ?

« Kufufufu… Je vois que tu es réveillé.

- Hiiiiiiiii !

- N'ai pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire. »

Rokudo expliqua rapidement la situation au jeune homme… Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et bien, il avait été transporté par Mukuro lorsqu'il s'était évanoui après que le prince a bu de son sang. Apparemment Tsuna avait bu du sang du préfet aussi… Oui d'après l'ananas, Sawada était devenu le _calice_ de son ami…

Oh ? Bien entendu, le lien n'était pas finalisait mais il était bel et bien là… Pourquoi les malheurs s'acharnaient-ils toujours sur Tsunayoshi ?

* * *

><p>Quelques heures passèrent dans cette chambre, Tsuna et Mukuro discutaient tranquillement quand on leur annonça que le prince viendrait bientôt ce qui fit battre le cœur du plus jeune… Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il réagissait comment ça mais bon…<p>

L'ananas observa les réactions de l'humain, on pouvait dire que c'était assez amusant… Puis s'il devait réellement le calice de son ami d'enfance, il aurait tout le temps de s'amuser du plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

Une servante du prince des vampires fit remarquer aux deux garçons que le futur calice de son maitre était encore en tee-shirt et sous-vêtements et qu'il serait donc préférable de lui faire mettre une autre tenue ce qui fit rougir Tsuna… Après tout le jeune garçon n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la tenue qu'il portait depuis son réveille… D'ailleurs où était passé ses vêtements de l'autre soir ? Bonne question mais personne ne lui donna de réponses…

Bref… Tsunayoshi mis les vêtements apportés par la jeune femme : un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Ces vêtements étaient bien entendu aux goûts d'Hibari…

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le préfet entra dans la chambre d'amis. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le plus jeune avant de fixer l'ananas…

« Que fais-tu encore là Herbivore ?

- Kufufufu ! ~ Je viens jouer avec le petit Tsunayoshi-kun ! »

Kyoya haussa un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi le stupide fruit connaissait le nom de son calice et pas lui… C'était… Ah…En même temps, il n'était pas resté beaucoup avec le plus jeune depuis son réveille.

* * *

><p>Sawada était attablé entre le prince et son ami… Certes la table était emplie des meilleurs mets qui soient mais n'y avait-il pas une certaine tension ?<p>

De plus, Kyoya et Mukuro se jetaient des regards noirs pour une raison qui échappait à l'humain. Et bon, il n'osait pas non plus demander la raison de la tension à table…

« H-heu…Hibari-san… ?

- Hum ?

Le plus jeune voulait poser certaines questions sur ce qu'il allait devenir…En même temps, quand il s'agit de vous, vous aimeriez bien savoir ce que vous allez faire, non ?

Mukuro fixait les deux autres… Ils étaient vraiment drôles à essayer de faire une conversation qui finissait toujours en grand silence.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre… Kyoya et Tsuna vont-ils finaliser le lien ? Que recherche Mukuro ? Le roi des vampires va-t-il intervenir ? Décidez ^-^<em>

_Oui le chapitre n'est pas très long mais il fait tout de même plus de 3 pages word ! x) Allez un petit bonus pas super : _

**_BONUS :_**

Mukuro se promenait parmi le magnifique jardin de son ami d'enfance… Un grand jardin où se trouvait toute sorte de plantes comme des roses, des haies… Mais en avançant un peu plus loin, il vit l'horreur. La seule chose dans sa vie qu'il osait ne pas vouloir voir : des ananas !

Cela aurait pu être des ananas normaux mais…ceux-ci étaient tous écrasés ou même éclatés. Comment voulez-vous que Mukuro se sente en sécurité du coup ? Hein ?

Du haut de sa fenêtre, Kyoya observait le vampire. Que c'était risible de voir l'ananas devant ses confrères écrasé !

D'un autre côté, Tsunayoshi pensait naïvement que les deux hommes étaient vraiment de bons amis...


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**Disclaimer **: Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating **: M [On verra pour un beau lemon ^-^]

**Note **: Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…

**Note 2** : Merci à Yukiche, à Ann O' Neem et à Mim's pour leurs reviews.

**Note 3 **: Je dédicace toujours cette fic à ma grenouille, à ma Pinou et à Ann O' Neem ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Tsunayoshi venait de s'endormir en cette heure tardive, Mukuro le porta délicatement jusqu'à son lit… Sur ordre de son _prince_.

Depuis le temps que l'on vous parle de prince, il faudrait peut-être en définir la fonction, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est ce titre de « prince », le prince étant bien entendu de la famille royale des vampires… Famille à qui l'on devait un grand respect, famille qui gouvernait la grande tribu des vampires tant par leur immense force que par leurs grands pouvoirs…

La seule chose c'est que le roi doit rencontrer les calices des autres vampires, en particulier si c'est celui du prince… Mais bon, Tsuna n'est pas encore près de rencontrer Arawdy. Arawdy ? Oui, ce nom était celui du roi de ces fabuleuses créatures. Un roi bien sexy vous me diriez…

Bref… Kyoya stressait vraiment… Pourquoi cet abruti d'ananas avait-il prévenu le roi, hein ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas présenter Tsunayoshi à Arawdy mais… Comment allait-il réagir ? Après tout Tsuna était petit, mignon, chétif et adorable, en soit tout le contraire de ce que désirait le roi comme calice pour sa descendance…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mukuro était parti dans la cuisine de ce grand manoir, il est vrai qu'il avait une petite faim et quoi de mieux qu'un steak bien saignant pour se rassasier?<p>

C'est donc dans cette cuisine japonaise traditionnelle que Mukuro exposa sa commande aux cuisinières qui étaient malheureusement tombées sous le charme ravageur du vampire… Pauvres cuisinières qui ne verront jamais leurs désirs assouvis !

* * *

><p>Bref, retournons dans la belle chambre où notre jeune homme dormait tranquillement en cette nuit de pleine lune… Il dormait paisiblement, son visage semblait apaisé par la lumière que la lune émettait sur lui, son teint était ainsi si brillant que Kyoya ne pouvait résister à ce jeune homme mais comment le faire comprendre à son roi ?<p>

Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'il avait trouvé un calice et repartir, non, il devait le lui présenter convenablement… Mais comment le faire paraître plus _viril _?

Il fixa encore le jeune homme avant d'avoir une idée qui pourrait marcher : une idée qui pouvait sembler perverse aux yeux de certaines personnes mais qui était tout à fait la solution à ses problèmes !

* * *

><p>Le jour venait de se lever sur Namimori, Tsunayoshi se réveilla en se frottant les yeux d'une façon qui parut sensuelle à Hibari qui l'observait depuis la nuit dernière. A vrai dire, l'alouette s'était installée sur une chaise, dont les coussins étaient rouges, à côté du lit où dormait celui qui l'avait sauvé.<p>

Tsuna se rendit enfin compte que quelqu'un l'observait à sa droite. Il tourna donc sa tête en direction du prince, rencontrant les magnifiques yeux de celui-ci. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas encore vu Mukuro… Oui, il aimait beaucoup Mukuro parce que ce vampire était toujours présent à ses côtés depuis qu'il se trouvait ici même si ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il « habitait » ici.

En parlant d'habiter ici, il faudrait peut-être qu'il prévienne sa mère pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop inquiète… Sa mère était une femme très gentille qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour sa famille depuis que son père avait eu un accident en travaillant mais elle était aussi d'une grande patience ce qui était vraiment pratique pour Tsuna puisqu'il n'aimait pas trop lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dans son école…

« Heu…Hibari-san, est-ce…Est-ce que je pourrais téléphoner à ma mère ?

- Hum…Oui. »

Kyoya lui apporta un téléphone noir avant de lui demander ce qu'il aimerait pour son petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi demander et ne voulait pas paraître égoïste alors il partit en pleine réflexion jusqu'à ce que son hôte lui dise qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il désirait pour manger. C'est ainsi qu'il demanda des tartines avec de la confiture, un verre de lait, des œufs et une pomme : il avait vraiment faim ce matin.

* * *

><p>Mukuro était reparti chez lui la veille au soir… Il devait aller chercher le roi aujourd'hui pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'humble manoir de son ami. Oui, le roi ne se déplaçait jamais seul d'habitude mais là c'était une affaire non publique, il lui fallait donc une personne assez <em>proche <em>de Kyoya.

Comme vous le savez sûrement, Mukuro s'amusait beaucoup… Comment Kyoya allait-il cacher le fait que Tsunayoshi ne soit pas le calice rêvé par leur roi ? C'était risible, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Hibari soupira une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'on viendrait bientôt juger son futur calice…Oui, encore futur après tout ils n'avaient pas encore finalisé le lien même si le jeune garçon avait accepté assez vite de devenir un calice… Peut-être n'est-il pas encore au courant pour la relation sexuelle.<p>

Enfin… Comment allait-il faire si le roi arrivait maintenant ? Hein ? Parce que là Tsuna était encore sous la douche…

Oui, Kyoya n'était pas pervers à ce point, bien qu'il se fasse violence pour ne pas aller voir le jeune homme, nu, prendre sa douche.

« Hibari-san…Je suis obligé de mettre cette tenue ? Cria Tsunayoshi à travers la porte

- Oui.

- Mais je ne…Je ne peux pas porter ça…

- Tu le fais où je te _mords _à mort !

- Hiiiiiiii ! D'accord ! »

* * *

><p>Rokudo avait un charisme phénoménal… Toutes les vampiresses présentes au château le regardaient sans pouvoir détourner les yeux.<p>

Il fit un sourire charmeur à chacune d'entre elles avant de s'avancer jusqu'au trône et de s'agenouiller devant le roi. Arawdy le regarda quelques instants avant de lui dire qu'il le suivait maintenant ce qui fit rire Mukuro car après tout, n'était-ce pas amusant ? Imaginez la tête de Kyoya lorsqu'ils arriveront… _Kufufufu _!

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi entra dans la chambre avec les joues colorées d'une belle couleur rouge… Couleur dûe à ce qu'il portait !<p>

Le jeune homme était habillé en _femme _! En _femme _! Vous vous imaginez, ce petit Tsuna portant une longue robe d'un violet pourpre, des petites chaussures noires et coiffé d'un chignon où des fleurs rouges servaient de décoration ?

Tsuna était peut-être gêné par cette tenue mais Kyoya était hors service. En effet dés que le travesti était entré dans la salle, Hibari n'avait pas pu empêcher que son cerveau se déconnecte ! Pauvre vampire aux hormones instables !

* * *

><p>L'ananas fit entrer son roi à l'intérieur du manoir qui était d'une propreté exemplaire. Même très bien rangé aussi, il fallait dire que Kyoya avait tout de même presque tout prévu… Il ne se faisait pas avoir comme un simple débutant… Tant mieux ! La tache sera d'autant plus risible pour ce bon vampire qu'est Mukuro.<p>

Arawdy tournait la tête de chaque côté, détaillant le manoir de ses beaux yeux clairs, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le manoir d'Hibari. Il fallait dire que le jeune vampire avait bon goût !

* * *

><p>Une servante entra précipitamment dans la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes, pour annoncer la venue du roi.<p>

La mine de Kyoya se fit un peu plus sombre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout expliquer à Tsunayoshi… Comment allait-il faire ? Tss… Voilà tout ce à quoi le menait cette stupide rivalité avec Mukuro ?

Il allait définitivement mordre à mort cet imbécile d'ananas herbivore !

Arawdy s'installa calmement dans un des fauteuils de cuir du salon… Des fauteuils très confortables et qui s'accordaient vraiment bien avec le reste du mobilier de ce petit salon.

* * *

><p>Hibari entra main dans la main avec son futur calice, toujours habillé des vêtements féminins, et s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face de son invité… Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire et salua Mukuro avec confiance avant de se rendre compte d'une présence…Glaciale ? Il eut un petit sursaut et s'assit sur les genoux de Kyoya comme celui-ci lui avait demandé…<p>

« C'est qui lui ? se demanda Tsuna »

Les deux vampires royaux se fixèrent quelques instants… Sawada se dit que les deux se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup malgré quelques différences comme la couleur des yeux, des cheveux ou même la taille. Mais ils possédaient tous deux cette beauté mystérieuse que Tsuna aimait tant chez Hibari.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Bien ? Mauvais ?<em>

_J'ose demander une petite review ? Non personne ne veut m'en donner ? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un grand merci à Yukiche pour sa correction ! <em>**

**_Merci beaucoup Yukiche ! Tu as dis qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fautes mais vu tout ce qu'il était souligné, je peux te dire que c'est beaucoup de mon point de vue ! xD _**

**_C'est vrai que ta seconde version était sublime mais...Les petits bouts de phrases rajoutés me faisait comme si le chapitre n'était pas le mien donc tu m'excuseras de ne pas l'avoir prise ! Pardon ! Bref, je sais que tu as du passer un petit moment à faire ça donc merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as tout de même plus ! ^^_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**Disclaimer **: Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating **: M [On verra pour un beau lemon ^-^]

**Note **: Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…

**Note 2** : Merci à Yukiche, à Ann O' Neem, à Kyara17 et à Mim's pour leurs reviews.

**Note 3 **: Je dédicace toujours cette fic à ma grenouille, à ma Pinou et à Ann O' Neem ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4~<strong>_

Arawdy regardait la _jeune fille_ s'accrochant à Kyoya…_ Elle_ était plutôt _mignonne_. Bien entendu, le roi qu'était ce vampire était loin de se douter que _cette frêle demoiselle_ était en réalité un jeune garçon très maladroit.

De son côté, Tsuna ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait… On ne lui avait rien dit et l'identité de cet homme le fixant lui était totalement inconnue… Pourquoi Hibari avait-il insisté pour qu'il vienne aussi ?

Kyoya observait les deux hommes se fixer… Il savait que Tsuna était perdu, c'était si simple à savoir. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait penser Arawdy qui n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard de Tsunayoshi…

« Hum. C'est elle ta futur calice… ? »

Kyoya souriait en répondant un « oui » pendant que Tsunayoshi se demandait pourquoi cet homme avait dit « elle » et « ta » au lieu de « lui » et « ton »… Les amis de Kyoya n'étaient-ils pas censé être au courant pour lui ? Non parce que là, se faire prendre pour une femme devant Hibari était assez humiliant en soit.

De son côté, Kyoya retenait un petit sourire, il avait presque réussit à faire croire que Tsunayoshi est une femme. Plus que quelques minutes et ce sera bon…

Mukuro enrageait, il ne pouvait sciemment pas dire « Mon roi, le prince vous ment, Tsunayoshi-kun est un homme ! »… Ce serait vraiment très mal vu. Comment pouvait-il faire pour que le roi s'en rende compte tout seul ?

Hibari fixa son « ami » d'enfance avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cet Herbivore va-t-il encore inventer ? Franchement, ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter leur querelle deux minutes ? Surtout que maintenant c'était son avenir en jeu parce qu'il voulait vraiment Sawada comme partenaire.

Tsuna stressait à mort, Kyoya ne lui avait rien dit, Mukuro faisait une mine sombre et l'invité le fixait sans cesse… Il avait une grande envie de pousser un « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » qui aurait surement coupé le silence mais ce retenait. Après tout, que pourrait-il faire contre des vampires ? La réponse était bien entendu « rien »… Il soupira.

« Hum. Je pense approuver votre union, Kyoya. Dit Arawdy d'une voix grave sans aucune hésitation »

Les yeux de Kyoya pétillèrent, discrètement, de malice avant de retrouver un air sérieux. Tsunayoshi ne parla toujours pas, regardant discrètement Mukuro qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment… Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? C'était vraiment étrange.

De son côté, l'ananas ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment faire pour mettre au courant le roi sans passer pour quelqu'un voulant une récompense… Puis il y avait ces regards que lui lançait Hibari.

Arawdy par contre regardait les vêtements que portait Tsunayoshi, il faudrait qu'il demande au prince où c'est qu'il avait trouvé ses habits. Oui, c'était surement Kyoya qui avait acheté ces vêtements : c'était tout à fait son style.

Une servante apporta le thé, la pauvre jeune femme faillit tomber dans les pommes… Pourquoi ? Et bien que feriez-vous devant trois beaux gosses, vous ?

Elle déposa délicatement les quatre tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits avant de se retirer de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Arawdy avait fini de boire sa tasse et allait saluer ses hôtes mais Mukuro fit mine de ne pas se sentir bien. Ce qui amena Kyoya à leur proposer –à contre cœur- l'hospitalier pour les prochains jours.<p>

Tsuna n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée des deux vampires et n'osait vraiment pas le faire ce que Hibari remarqua.

« Je crois que Tsunayoshi-chan commence à tomber de sommeil. Nous allons donc nous retirer si vous le permettez. Annonça le prince

- Soit, allez-y. Dit le roi »

* * *

><p>L'alouette et la <em>jeune femme<em> arrivèrent dans la chambre au bout de quelques minutes mais pendant ce court instant, Tsuna en avait profité pour observer son vampire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il lui donnait de l'affection publiquement : « _Tsunayoshi-chan_ » cela résonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles puisque d'habitude c'était « Tsunayoshi Sawada », « herbivore »… Mais peut être que cet élan d'affection avait à voir avec l'arrivé du….Heu…D'ailleurs c'était qui ce type déjà ?

« Heu…Hibari-san qui…

- Kyoya. Le coupa t-il

- H-Hein ? Demanda bêtement Tsunayoshi

- Tu peux m'appeler Kyoya. Dit simplement le vampire

- Heu…Hi…Kyoya-san, qui était-ce ? Demanda Tsuna en rougissant »

Le vampire observa le jeune homme rougir : il était trop mignon comme ça ! Avant de réfléchir à comment allait-il lui expliquer.

« Mon père. »

Ces deux mots sonnèrent bizarrement aux oreilles de Tsuna ainsi qu'à celles de celui qui venait de les prononcer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parler du roi ainsi… les « père » étaient toujours remplacés par des « mon roi » qu'il en avait presque oublié qui il était.

Il expliqua à Tsunayoshi tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir… Même de la finalisation du lien ! Contrairement à ce que Kyoya avait pensé, Sawada n'était pas partit en courant, il avait simplement rougit et acquiescé.

* * *

><p>Mukuro était dans sa chambre, enfin la chambre du manoir où il logeait d'habitude, et regardait par la fenêtre. Il s'ennuyait fermement : lui n'avait pas de réputation chez les humains. Oui, parce que le grand Hibari Kyoya était connu chez les humains, non pas pour son « état de vampire » mais pour sa grande chaîne d'hôtel sous le nom de Hibird. Non, ce n'était pas une blague, il avait réellement comme pseudo le nom de son oiseau : Hibird… Alors le jeune homme pouvait toujours rencontrer des humains avec qui s'amuser…<p>

Rokudo soupira. Avec qui allait-il s'amuser lui ? Surtout que là, il n'avait pas réussit à descendre l'alouette devant le roi.

* * *

><p>Arawdy s'installa tranquillement dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée. Il réfléchissait au calice de son fils… C'est vrai que c'était une jeune fille très mignonne mais son fils n'était pourtant pas vraiment attiré par des femmes. C'était très bizarre qu'il se retrouve avec une jeune femme, oui, elle était mignonne et son fils aimait les choses mignonnes mais pourquoi n'était-il pas avec un homme ?<p>

Certes il ne voulait pas d'un garçon faible pour son fils mais quand même… De là à prendre une femme simplement parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de garçon viril lui plaisant, c'était impensable !

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi entreprit de se déshabiller devant Kyoya. Kyoya qui le regardait avec des yeux de prédateur près à chasser sa proie… Le cou dénudé du jeune homme lui faisait réellement envi, il voulait un peu de ce sang si bon.<p>

Sawada remarqua l'envie du vampire et fit un petit sourire. C'est vrai que parfois cela lui faisait mal mais c'était aussi quelque chose qui lui faisait ressentir des sentiments différents de ceux d'avant… Et il se sentait tellement bien avec le vampire qu'il ne pouvait refuser !

Hibari planta ses crocs dans le cou pâle de son –presque- calice avant de boire un peu de son sang… Il passa sa langue sur la « blessure » du jeune homme pour arrêter le saignement, faisant gémir le plus jeune.

Kyoya se mit à sourire et s'arrêta là, il n'allait pas finaliser le lien maintenant quand même ! Ce serait déplacé, non ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la sonnette retentie. Une des nombreuses servantes du prince ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il portait un jean blanc moulant bien ses fesses ainsi qu'une chemise de couleur pâle qui était entrouverte…<p>

La jeune femme, qui ne pu s'empêcher de le reluquer, le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de son patron.

Le bureau de Kyoya servait essentiellement à accueillir les humains voulant un partenariat avec « Hibird ». Il fallait dire que de nombreuses entreprises voulaient être partenaires des grands hôtels du célèbre « Hibird » !

* * *

><p>Kyoya réveilla doucement Tsunayoshi. Il était si mignon quand il dormait… Mais bon, Hibari devait vraiment bouger puisqu'on l'attendait pour affaires.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé rester à enlacer le plus jeune…

* * *

><p>Mukuro avait vu l'albinos arriver… Il était beau et avait un sourire assez charmeur. Rokudo réfléchit quelques instants avant de se demander si ce ne serait pas l'amant parfait…Enfin le calice parfait pour lui et son amant ?<p>

Oui parce que l'ananas était en couple avec un vampire : ça arriver et dans ces cas là les deux vampires partagent un même calice.

Peut-être que ça ne vous intéressera pas mais…Mais l'amant de notre cher Rokudo est le frère jumeau de son altesse Kyoya… Le jumeau du prince n'a aucun droit de royauté, puisqu'il est le second à être né, et est vraiment jaloux de son frère.

Mukuro utilisa ses dons télépathiques pour entrer en contact avec son amant… Il le ferait venir jusqu'ici !

« _Fon ! Fon ! Je l'ai trouvé !_

_Quoi ?_

_J'ai trouvé un garçon parfait pour être notre calice ! _»

Rokudo savait que ces paroles feraient instinctivement venir son amant et qu'il aurait une nuit vraiment torride avant d'essayer d'approcher leur futur –probable- calice.

* * *

><p>Hibari entra dans son bureau où l'attendait son mystérieux invité. Le jeune homme était entrain de manger des chamallows, bien blancs, et se léchait les babines.<p>

« Hum ~ Hibird-chan ?

- Humpf. Vous êtes ?

- Je suis Byakuran. Je voudrais que mes restaurants « les six couronnes funéraires » soient avec vos hôtels. »

Kyoya, qui je le rappelle a pour pseudo Hibird, réfléchi à cette proposition : c'était très tentant ! Les Six Couronnes Funéraires étaient des restaurants 5 étoiles qui lui rapporterait un grand bénéfice s'il les associait à ses hôtels ! Mais il était loin de se douter de ce qu'avait prévu Mukuro et son diable de frère.

Après tout son frère était près à tout pour obtenir le trône même à tuer Kyoya s'il le pouvait !

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi s'ennuyait fermement dans sa chambre, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire aujourd'hui. En plus Kyoya lui avait dit qu'il devait partir travailler dans une pièce de ce manoir… Il soupira.<p>

« Kyoya-san… »

Malheureusement, aucune réponse ne lui parvient… En bref, Hibari était encore en train de travailler…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre ! <em>

_Je suis contente que vous aimez bien cette fanfic ^^ Je suis tellement contente que je fais une petite folie ~_

* * *

><p>Fon arriva devant le manoir. Ce grand manoir où il n'aurait jamais pensé remettre les pieds. Il allait retrouver son amant mais voir son frère… Et voir son frère et son père ne l'enchantait guère.<p>

Il passa la porte, et monta les escaliers… Troisième chambre sur la gauche d'après ses souvenirs. Il entra dans la pièce et découvrit son amant allongé sur le lit en train de dormir paisiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon endormi ainsi !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ^^ Je vous ai mis un petit passage en plus, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais j'espère que ça vous plais ~ <em>

_Bref, à suivre ! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**Disclaimer**: Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Couple**: 1827

**Rating**: M [On verra pour un beau lemon ^-^]

**Note**: Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…

**Note****2** : Merci à Ann O'Neem, à hinatanatkae, à Aku-chan, à Mim's et à Reboyama pour leurs gentilles reviews !

**Note****3**: Je dédicace toujours cette fic à ma grenouille, à ma Pinou et à Ann O' Neem ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Tsunayoshi s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond… Un plafond blanc. Simple. Mais après tout il était dans le manoir de Kyoya et depuis qu'il le connaissait, Tsuna savait que Hibari était quelqu'un aimant ce qui était simple et sobre…

« Kyoya-san…Murmura t-il »

Sawada s'ennuyait et depuis trois heures, il murmurait des « Kyoya-san » tout le temps… Malgré cela le vampire ne venait toujours pas dans la chambre du plus jeune.

* * *

><p>Mukuro venait de voir entrer son amant dans sa chambre… Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le revoir !<p>

« Fon ! »

L'ananas se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son amant qui l'enserra. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus…

* * *

><p>L'alouette était toujours coincée avec l'amateur de chamallows… Pour la centième fois depuis tout à l'heure, il soupira : quand allait-il revoir son petit Tsuna ?<p>

Oui, le grand Hibari Kyoya ne cessait de penser à ce petit être qui l'avait envouté… Etait-ce ce qu'on appelle l'amour ?  
>Si ce n'était pas cela, c'était drôlement ressemblant trouvait-il.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi soupira… Le vampire n'était toujours pas revenu et il s'ennuyait… Que pouvait-il faire ici ? D'habitude, il jouait aux jeux vidéos avec son ami Yamamoto mais… Tient, d'ailleurs que faisait en ce moment Yamamoto ?<br>Takeshi était le seul véritable ami de Tsuna, il devait s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir, non ? Sawada se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il l'appelle, lui donner de ses nouvelles quoi. Mais est-ce que Kyoya serait d'accord ? Après tout, le vampire avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de possessif et de très jaloux.

* * *

><p>Arawdy était dans sa chambre. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de se retrouver comme ça chez son fils…Fils qui allait bientôt se marier… Oh ? Avait-il oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il acceptait leur union que s'ils se mariaient ?<p>

Le roi des vampires émit un rire, non pas un rire normal, un rire sombre.

* * *

><p>Fon n'en revenait toujours pas… Son amant était presque nu. Il ne portait qu'un simple boxer et un tee-shirt… Ce qu'il était désirable !<p>

Merde ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensembles qu'il ne pu se retenir. Il embrassa passionnément le jeune homme avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit…

Sa bouche explorait celle de Mukuro avec assurance et détermination. C'est là que Mukuro sut qu'il aimait son vampire plus que tout… Il devait tout faire pour le rendre accroc à sa personne et être sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait avec lui.

Pour l'instant, sa seule consolation était le désir sincère qu'il lisait dans son regard et le faisant vibrer !

Levant ses bras, Rokudo prit le beau visage de son amant entre ses mains, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire puis sur sa nuque et ses épaules… Des épaules larges et puissantes !

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Fon traça un chemin humide le long du coup de son amant, sa caresse provoquant des sensations extraordinaires.

« F-fon…Dit Mukuro d'une voix sensuelle et rauque »

Le brun le fixa, l'ananas lut dans son regard beaucoup trop d'émotions pour pouvoirs toutes les identifier et ressentit un sentiment…d'excitation ?

Fon frotta un de ses doigts sur les lèvres humides de Mukuro, les caressant jusqu'à qu'elles s'ouvrent et que le fruit vivant les lèchent du bout de sa langue avant de les mordiller légèrement…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ! Le regard de Fon s'assombrit de désir, saisit les hanches de Rokudo et attira son corps prés du sien, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste aucuns centimètres entre eux.

Mukuro prit alors le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'attira à lui pour voir ses pupilles dilatées. Il le senti dur contre ses jambes : avait-il déjà éprouvé autant de passion avec quelqu'un d'autres ?

Fon grogna et pencha sa tête vers ses lèvres. Cette fois son baiser ne plus simplement passionné mais fougueux ! Il ne cachait plus ce qu'il voulait, une des ses mains tint les fesses du fruit le tirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que les deux érections se rencontrent.

Le brun embrassa le long du cou de Mukuro et lui laissa un petit suçon. Pendant ce temps, Mukuro enlevait la chemise blanche de son amant et laissa gambader ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son amant. Amant qui poussa un soupir de plaisir pendant que son autre main s'amusait avec un des tétons dressait de Mukuro.

Puis il retira sa main du postérieur du passif pour la passer dans le boxer de son amant… Fon s'amusait à effleurer le bout du membre avec ses doigts, se délectant des gémissements de Rokudo. Il l'excitait avec cette promesse de tout faire pour lui donner du plaisir !

Mukuro respirait de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant reprendre son souffle aussi régulièrement qu'en étant normal.

La main de Fon posée sur ses fesses le maintenait contre lui tandis qu'il effectuait des mouvements de vas-et-viens avec ses doigts humidifiés. Le visage de l'ananas était rouge et sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide… Il voulait beaucoup plus de contacts avec son amant.

* * *

><p>Tsuna s'était recouvert la tête d'un oreiller… Il entendait des gémissements venir de l'autre chambre au bout du couloir. Il savait que c'était la chambre où séjournait Mukuro mais…Mais avec qui l'ananas couchait-il en ce moment ?<p>

Oui parce que le jeune homme n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'était ces gémissements : des gémissements de plaisir.

« K-kyoya-san revient vite ! »

Sawada était rouge, il n'était pas censé entendre ce genre de…de…choses !

* * *

><p>Arawdy entendait très bien ces gémissements de plaisir : ce ne pouvait être que son fils. Oui, son fils, Fon avec Mukuro. Alala ! Toujours la même chose ces deux là ! Ils ne peuvent pas se retenir plus de 10 secondes à chaque fois qu'ils se voient…<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari haussa un sourcil. Etait-ce ce qu'il pensait que c'était ? Des gémissements de plaisir dans son manoir ?<p>

Deux voix… Mukuro. Et…Fon ? Qu'est-ce que son frère venait faire ici ? Ce n'était pas possible…A moins que…Put*** ! Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à cet ananas de malheur de le faire venir ici ?

Byakuran fit un sourire pervers… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces voix avaient quelques choses qui l'attirait et hum…ces gémissements faisaient monter du désir en lui.

* * *

><p>Certaines servantes du manoir, notamment une jeune fille du nom de Ayumi Watari, étaient montées à l'étage… Essayant de voir un peu des ébats de ces charmants jeunes hommes… Ah non, elles n'étaient pas perverses ! Elles étaient juste…Heu… curieuses de voir un si charmant couple dans ce manoir !<p>

L'une d'entres elles, sortie une caméra et annonça aux autres qu'il fallait A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T filmer ceci ! Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elles avaient ce genre de spectacles ! Ah ! Si seulement leur patron pouvait faire la même chose avec son mignon petit calice !

Ce serait magnifique !

Nombreuses servantes saignèrent du nez pendant que d'autres s'évanouirent...

* * *

><p><em>A suivre !<em>

_Oui, je suis sadique et alors ? Ah ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Mais réfléchissez : comment allez-vous avoir la suite ? _

**Mukuro :** _Kufufu ! J'aime bien cette petite fic !_

**Hibari : **_Parle pour toi. Moi je n'ai pas encore pu le faire avec Tsuna._

**Mukuro : **_Kufufu ! Tu es juste frustré !_

**Hibari : **_Arrête où je te mords à mort !_

**Mukuro : **_Tu vas déjà tromper Tsunayoshi-kun ?_

**Hibari : **_Hm._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**Disclaimer**: Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Couple**: 1827

**Rating**: M

**Note**: Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…

**Note2** : merci à Mim's, à Reboyama, à Watery shizume et à Lycka pour vos reviews si encourageantes ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Note3**: Je dédicace toujours cette fic à ma grenouille, à ma Pinou et à Ann O' Neem ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

Kyoya venait de finir cette réunion qui l'empêchait de voir Tsunayoshi… Oh bien entendu, il n'avait pas encore finit avec Byakuran qui reviendrait dans quelques jours avec des papiers. Bref, Hibari monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre pour y découvrir un Tsuna très rouge allongé sur le lit cherchant le sommeil…

« Kyoya-san ! s'exclama t-il

- Hm ? »

Tsunayoshi ne pouvait vraiment pas dire à son vampire que les gémissements qu'il avait entendu l'avait un peu gêné…Bon d'accord, beaucoup gêné mais ce n'était pas de sa faute : il n'était pas censé les entendre !

* * *

><p>Fon souriait vraiment, il venait de retrouver son amant et était dans la maison de son frère. Qu'allait-il faire pour pourrir encore plus la vie de ce « charmant » vampire ? Après tout son père était là donc ce serait une bonne occasion de ridiculiser son frère, non ?<p>

Il descendit les marches pour entrer en cuisine, les servantes le saluèrent…Certaines étaient rouges pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu de temps mais Fon n'y fit pas attention et commença à poser des questions sur la tenue de cette maison… Oh oui, il allait trouver quelque chose et l'exploiter à son maximum !

* * *

><p>« Oui Sawada-san, je m'occupe de Tsunayoshi.<p>

- …

- Oui, il va très bien.

- …

- Non. »

Nana Sawada s'inquiétait un peu pour son fils, il avait grandit si vite ! Après tout, il avait quitté la maison et vivait avec un jeune homme célèbre… Mais bon, elle aimerait bien le revoir au moins une ou deux fois dans sa vie.

* * *

><p>« Kufufufu »<p>

Mukuro rigolait tout seul, il allait voir le roi dans quelques instants et pourtant il était euphorique !

Il entra dans la pièce et salua comme il le fallait le roi avant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire…Il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stressait. Oui, le grand Hibari Kyoya stressait vraiment aujourd'hui, il venait d'être convoquer dans la chambre de son père pour une annonce importante. C'était le genre de chose qui généralement changé votre existence.<p>

Il était aussi précisé qu'il devait emmener sa compagne…Enfin, Tsunayoshi quoi ! Mais bon comme vous vous en doutez surement le jeune Tsuna avait un peu peur de retourner voir Arawdy car le roi vampire l'intimidait beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Les servantes étaient toutes dans un autre monde… A vrai dire comment seriez-vous quand tant de beaux garçons se promenaient dans le manoir dont vous vous occupiez ?<p>

Mais bon, il fallait qu'elles se reprennent sinon le repas ne serait jamais prêt dans les temps…

_Ding Dong_ !_ Ding Dong _!

Une jeune servante partie ouvrir la porte en réfléchissant…Après tout son maître n'attendait pas de visite à la dernière nouvelle.

Devant la porte se tenait un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait deux rouflaquettes, un chapeau noir cachant son visage et portait un costume de la même couleur… Sur son chapeau, il y avait un caméléon, Léon si la jeune femme avait bien entendu.

« Ciaossu »

* * *

><p>Tsuna était dans la douche… Ce matin, Kyoya l'avait réveillé et lui avait dit qu'ils allaient dans la chambre de Arawdy…Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait encore s'habillait de ridicule vêtements féminins pour plaire au roi.<p>

Sawada soupira sous l'eau chaude. Aujourd'hui, on lui avait donné une jupe plissée noire et une chemise de couleur blanche…et bien entendu il n'avait pas échappé aux sous-vêtements : un soutien-gorge en dentelle avec une culotte assortie.

* * *

><p>Kyoya attendait patiemment en dehors de la salle de bain que son futur calice est fini… Malheureusement, il s'était promis de ne pas rentrer pour allait sous la douche avec le jeune homme…<p>

Il pensait au corps frêle du jeune homme, nu, sous la douche… Sa peau qui devait être si douce et sa voix si…

Hibari chassa vite ces idées de la tête… Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant !

* * *

><p>Mukuro s'amusait terriblement. Il en était pratiquement sûr qu'aujourd'hui ou du moins dans les jours à suivre le « secret » de Kyoya et Tsuna serait découvert par Arawdy.<p>

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Fon, qui venait d'entrer, regardait son amant rire en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle en ce moment même mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se contenta de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi sortit enfin de la salle de bain pour fixer son vampire…Vampire qui le regardait avec désir.<p>

Tsuna avait aussi opté pour une nouvelle coiffure : il s'était lissé les cheveux. En bref, il avait tout d'une femme, sauf peut être le maquillage, à l'extérieur !

Hibari se permit un micro sourire, Sawada allait encore passer pour une fille devant son père et tout ça l'amusait grandement.

* * *

><p>Arawdy émit un « Entrez » bien fort lorsque trois retentirent à sa porte. C'était bien évidemment Kyoya accompagné de son futur calice qui arrivait puisque Fon et Mukuro étaient déjà présents.<p>

Le roi des vampires fit un petit sourire avant de faire installer tout le monde autour de la table et de commencer leur petite « réunion ».

* * *

><p>Le charmant invité s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et bu un expresso préparé par la gentille servante qui l'avait fait entrer. Après tout il avait le temps, il devait venir pour le début de soirée et nous étions le début de l'après midi…<p>

Il soupira quelques instants avant d'avaler splendidement un gâteau généreusement offert par les servantes du manoir. Il n'était pas mauvais ce petit gâteau…

* * *

><p>« Bien. Une dernière chose.<p>

- Oui père ? S'exclamèrent les deux frères

- Le mariage de Kyoya et Tsunayoshi se déroulera ce soir. »

Tous avaient une tête choqué mais pour différentes raisons. Kyoya et Tsuna parce qu'ils n'avaient aucunement prévus de se marier aujourd'hui et Mukuro et Fon parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre au point leur plan…

« J'ai fais parvenir une robe de mariée dans votre chambre. Vous pouvez vous retirez. »

* * *

><p>En effet, quand ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, ils découvrirent une robe de mariée très belle posée sur le lit.<p>

Tsuna la fixa quelques instants, c'était une robe magnifique mais pourquoi devait-il se marier aujourd'hui ? Kyoya avait bien vu que Tsunayoshi hésitait grandement… Il s'avança donc jusque vers le jeune homme et l'enlaca de ses deux puissants bras pour le réconforter un petit peu...

* * *

><p>Quelque part à l'autre bout de la ville, un jeune homme portant un haut rayé et ayant une longue frange blonde et un…Un jeune garçon bigarre qui portait un chapeau en forme de grenouille arrivèrent.<p>

Ces deux personnes faisait partis de la Varia, une organisation de chasseurs de vampires, et étaient ici car on leur avait donné l'information que des vampires auraient élu domicile dans cette ville…

« Shishishi !

- Sempai, arrêtez d'être aussi excité.

- Shishishi, tu veux que je te montre quand je suis _excité_ ? »

* * *

><p>Arawdy entendit trois coups à sa porte et dit à la personne d'entrer dans sa chambre…<p>

« Ciaossu.

- Ah, Reborn te voilà enfin ! »

Reborn. N'avez-vous jamais entendu ce nom ? Et bien je vais vous dire qui est ce « Reborn ». Reborn est un jeune homme ou plutôt vampire qui se charge d'entraîner les calices aux combats car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver… Mais ce n'ai pas un simple entraîneur, c'est un vampire d'exception, un des meilleurs !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre !<em>

_Je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais mon ordinateur a planté et la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est de tout réécrire en espérant que cela vous plaise autant qu'à moi !_

_J'ai enfin fait apparaître la Varia ! x)_

_Allez bisous _


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**D**isclaimer: _Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._

**C**ouple: _1827_

**R**ating:_ M_

**N**ote: _Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

**N**ote **2** : _Je m'excuse pour le retard ! ^^' j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>hapitre 7_

Tsunayoshi tournait en rond dans la chambre…Lui ? Se marier ? Ce soir ? Mais c'était…Il n'y avait jamais pensé et c'était arrivé si vite… Bien entendu qu'il était conscient qu'un jour, il allait –sûrement- se marier avec le vampire mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aujourd'hui !

Bon…Se préparer. Oui il ne restait que cela à faire !

_Toc…Toc…Toc…_

Qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte à cette heure ? Après tout, Kyoya était partit faire les préparatifs à leur mariage.

Tsuna ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Ciaossu.

_ B-Bonjour ?

_ Tu dois être Tsunayoshi ?

_ O-Oui…

_ Je serais ton tuteur, Reborn. Je suis un des meilleurs vampires au service d'Arawdy…Je vais donc t'apprendre à bien te conduire en tant que calice. »

Ah…Tout s'expliquait ! C'était son tuteur…Tuteur ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Tsunayoshi pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension avant de soupirer. La journée allait être longue !

* * *

><p>« Sempai ?<p>

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu cliché le vampire vivant dans une vieille demeure ?

_ Ushishsihishi ! »

Fran et son sempai, Belphegor, était arrivés devant une vieille maison à l'extérieur de la ville…Ils y avaient détectés une concentration de pouvoirs vampiriques.

« Allons-y.

_ D'accord Sempai ~ »

* * *

><p>Reborn venait de descendre dans la cuisine pour chercher son expresso alors Tsuna s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain mettre la robe de mariée… Après tout, si Reborn découvrait la vérité il irait le dire à Arawdy, non ? Tsunayoshi enfila donc sa robe de mariée avec un peu de mal avant le retour de son « tuteur ». Il ne lui manquerait plus que la coiffure ainsi que le maquillage.<p>

« Tsuna ?

_ O-oui ?

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ J-je réfléchis à comment me coiffer… »

Reborn fit un drôle de sourire avant d'appeler quelqu'un…

* * *

><p>« Mukuro. »<p>

Mukuro se retourna pour apercevoir son amant derrière lui…Fon était, pour une fois, habillé de la tenue princière qui lui allait vraiment bien. Devant le manque de réaction de son amant, le prince soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil à sa droite.

« Une idée pour ce soir ?

_ Non, je cherche encore. Kufufufu…. »

* * *

><p>Kyoya était dans son bureau et travaillait sur son nouveau projet…Enfin « travailler » n'était pas vraiment le mot qui décrivait ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Après tout, le vampire se faisait du souci pour ce soir : non pas qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec Tsunayoshi mais il y avait Fon. Fon ferait tout pour l'empêcher d'accéder au trône…Même s'il avait dit qu'il lui laisserait, leur père ne l'acceptait pas.<p>

* * *

><p>Arawdy sirotait tranquillement son vin en arborant un sourire magnifique. Son fils, le plus censé, allait enfin le succéder. N'était ce pas magnifique ?<p>

* * *

><p>« Je sais qui tu es.<p>

_ Q-que veux-tu dire Reborn ?

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas une femme ordinaire.

_ Hein ? D-de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Reborn le fixa sans siller et fit un petit sourire. Il finirait bien par trouver la vérité : après tout Kyoya n'était pas normalement intéressé par le genre féminin donc il y avait quelque chose.

Tsunayoshi sentait un peu le danger…Est-ce que Reborn savait réellement qui il était ? Ou était-ce simplement du bluff ?

* * *

><p>« Sempai ~ Je m'ennuis.<p>

_ Je peux trouver une occupation si tu veux ? Shishishi ~ »

Le regard de Belphegor se fit pervers ainsi que son sourire. Fran compris assez vite de quoi s'agissait l'_occupation_ en question.

* * *

><p>Les servantes du manoir avaient décorées le séjour dans des tons festifs pour le mariage… Toutes étaient contentes que leur maître ait trouvé l'amour en le jeune Tsunayoshi…<p>

« Ah…Vivement ce soir ! Soupira l'une d'entre elles »

* * *

><p>« Les servantes m'en ont parlé.<p>

_ D-de quoi ?

_ De ton secret Tsuna.

_ Mon secret ? Q-quel secret ? »

Hum. Tsuna était assez résistant du point de vue de Reborn, mais plus pour longtemps…A la fin de cette journée, il saurait son secret foi de Reborn !

« R-reborn ?

_ Hum ?

_ Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec ma coiffure ? »

Le tuteur fixa le jeune homme avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait…Franchement Tsunayoshi n'était pas doué !

* * *

><p>« J'ai adoré notre petit moment à deux ~<p>

_ Ce sera encore mieux si Byakuran nous rejoins. »

Mukuro sortit du lit au même moment que Fon et regarda par la fenêtre… Le jour commençait à s'endormir pour laisser place au réveil de la nuit… (NDA : J'ai fais une phrase poétique ! 0.0)

* * *

><p>Kyoya venait de remonter chercher son costume. Il fallait qu'il soit parfait car après tout, il ne se marierait qu'une fois et soupira… Après tout, son mariage signifiait qu'il devrait gouverner le royaume des vampires, faire face aux attaques d'autres créatures et bien d'autres choses encore. La seule chose qui le réjouissait était qu'il allait passait le reste de sa vie avec Tsunayoshi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suiivre…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayumi :<strong> Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_**Tsuna : **N'empêche que tu as mis du temps pour poster !_

_**Ayumi : **Hiiii ! Désolée !_

_**Tsuna : **Hey ! C'est ma réplique ça._

_**Ayumi :**__ Hum…Je vais déjà remercier__Ann O'Neem__,__Eysetadeysta, Reboyama, Némésis, Mims,_ _hinatanatkae__, Lokiitama et Watery shizume__ pour leurs reviews !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

**D**isclaimer: _Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._

**C**ouple: _1827_

**R**ating:_ M_

**N**ote: _Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

**N**ote **2** : _Je m'excuse pour le retard ! ^^' J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>hapitre 8_

« J-je trouve la robe un peu trop…Commença Tsuna

_ J'aime bien moi. Dit Kyoya qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte »

Cette simple réponse avait déclenché une série de battements lourds, le cœur de Tsunayoshi s'affolait… Il entendit le bruit des pas du prince qui se rapprochait de lui. Sans se retourner, l'humain savait où se trouvait son futur amant qui avançait toujours dans son dos.

Soudain, un main froide se posa sur sa joue et la caressa avec une douceur inouïe.

« Kyoya-san…Soupira l'humain »

Hibari se permit un petit sourire en coin qui ne fut remarqué par personne et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce merveilleux instant.

« Dans une petite demi-heure, nous serons mariés. Annonça le vampire »

Sawada fit un sourire, éclatant du point de vue de son amant, et comme si tout cela était normal, il se remit à ajuster sa robe… Une robe blanche, traditionnelle pour un mariage européen, qui était trop grande par rapport au jeune homme qui devait la réajuster toutes les minutes.

« Je vais aller voir mon père en attendant la cérémonie »

Le vampire sortit de la pièce, non pas parce qu'il voulait voir son père mais bien pour une autre raison : Depuis quand éprouvait-il du _désir_ pour l'humain ? Depuis quand avait-il envie de faire des sorties _en amoureux_ ?

* * *

><p>Reborn était descendu prendre un autre café dans la cuisine, ce qui avait permit la rencontre entre Tsunayoshi et Kyoya… Seulement, le tuteur du jeune homme était bien décidé à savoir quel était le secret de Tsuna !<p>

Comment une _jeune femme_ avait pu séduire un vampire homosexuel comme Hibari Kyoya ? Comment avait-_elle_ fait ?

L'hitman remonta les escaliers à temps pour apercevoir que l'hôte de la maison venait de quitter la chambre de _sa nouvelle protégée_. Il fit un sourire sadique, il allait pouvoir jouer la carte du bluff !

« Alors, comme ça on essais de me cacher des choses ?

_ R-reborn !

_ Donc, c'est quoi ce secret ?

_ Q-quel se-secret ?

_ Celui que tu caches avec le prince… Tu sais je vous ai entendu.

_ A-ah ?

_ Je sais qui tu es réellement.

_ Tu sais que je suis un garçon ? »

Reborn afficha une moue étonnée… Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ce garçon pouvait-il autant ressembler à une femme ? En même temps, cela paraissait logique, Kyoya n'était pas redevenu hétéro en deux mois. M'enfin, c'était vraiment hors de ses pensées que « la frêle Tsunayoshi » soit en fait « le frêle Tsunayoshi ».

Il soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Le dire au roi ou garder le secret ? Après tout, il devait obéissance au roi mais il adorait Kyoya or celui-ci allait devenir roi dans à peu près une demi-heure…Raah ! Que c'était pénible de devoir se décider à l'instant…

« Je ne dirais rien, ne t'affole pas Dame-Tsuna. »

Tsuna, qui paniquait vraiment beaucoup, venait de se calmer instantanément. Il fallait dire que bien qu'il ne connaissait Reborn que depuis tout juste quelques heures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. C'était…une sorte d'intuition.

* * *

><p>Belphegor regardait Fran dormir à ses côtés… Malgré leurs incessantes disputes, les remarques désobligeantes, les moues blasées du plus jeune, les rires sadiques de l'ainé et tout ce qui pouvait s'ajouter, ils étaient une équipe mais surtout un couple très soudé.<p>

Le blond fit un sourire amusé, le plus jeune s'était plaint de s'ennuyer alors il avait trouvé une occupation pour le moins perverse. Ils avaient couchés ensembles…Non, en fait, ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était un des rares moments où Bel pouvait voir son cadet exprimer ses émotions. Des émotions de joie, de plaisir et que sais-je encore !

Le plus âgé se permit un sourire, sincère, tout en fixant sa grenouille…

« Sempai ? Pourquoi vous me fixez ?

_ Pour rien ! Dit le dit « sempai » avant de le frapper »

Mais si Fran avait bien regardé, il aurait remarqué les rougeurs de son prince…

* * *

><p>Le mariage allait enfin pouvoir débuter. La salle était décorée dans des tons ternes qui correspondaient aux mœurs des vampires… Mukuro et son amant étaient installés à gauche d'Arawdy qui était au centre. Enfin, Kyoya se trouvait devant son paternel et attendait sa calice…Enfin « son » calice.<p>

Une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce, jouée par une servante sans doute, et on vit Tsunayoshi dans sa belle robe de mariée accompagné de Reborn arriver. Tsuna avait réussi à se faire un chignon avec l'aide de son nouveau tuteur et arborait un maquillage pâle.

Le vampire était sous le charme de son futur calice et ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de celui qui dominait ses pensées.

« Bonsoir à tous. Aujourd'hui, je suis ravi de faire le mariage de mon fils avec Tsunayoshi… »

Arawdy débuta son long discours lorsque Tsuna arrivait enfin aux côtés de Kyoya…La lune, pleine, était maintenant au dessus d'eux et il était donc temps que le roi prononce le serment de mariage…

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, acceptes-tu de devenir calice pour le prince et de le prendre comme amant ?

_ O-oui.

_ Fils, acceptes-tu de prendre pour calice Sawada Tsunayoshi et de devenir son amant ?

_Oui.

_ Bien, je déclare que par les liens des ténèbres vous serez liés à jamais et nul ne peut défaire ce lien. »

Pour finaliser la cérémonie, Tsuna et Kyoya échangèrent un baiser avant que le vampire morde son nouveau calice… LA sensation nouvelle fit frémir Tsuna, qui voulait plus de contacts. Hibari, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de l'herbivore, l'entraîna ailleurs…

* * *

><p>Les nouveaux mariés arrivèrent tant bien que mal à leur chambre… Ils avaient envies. Et c'était insoutenable !<p>

Ils partirent dans un baiser passionné tandis que le vampire posait sa main sur le bras du calice allongeait sur le lit, celui-ci s'évertuait à déboutonner les boutons de l'infâme chemise de l'être de la nuit… Lorsque Tsunayoshi finit par réussir, le jeune roi le rapprocha de lui et reprit le baiser qu'il avait du cesser pour respirer… La chaleur du corps de son amant avait réussit à éveiller des parties de l'anatomie de l'humain. Dû à leur proximité, une légère caresse se fit sentir sur le bas ventre du calice qui ressentit tout de même une certaine inquiétude. Le châtain se sentit rougir sous l'activité qu'ils avaient entreprit, après tout, il n'avait jamais vu un corps nu…et n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses ! Comment Kyoya le trouvait-il ? Beau ? Attirant ? _Désirable _?

Le jeune calice ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour chasser les pensées qui venaient de faire surfaces…Se calmant un peu, Tsuna descendit ses mains sur le corps de son amant et commença à défaire la ceinture noire qui faisait barrage au bouton retenant le pantalon… Le nouveau roi des vampires remarqua que les mains de son calice tremblaient malgré son attitude entreprenante…Kyoya avait finit de retirer les vêtements du plus jeune et fit un sourire réconfortant à son futur amant qui ne trembla plus.

Submergé par une émotion tendre, il le caressa partout, l'embrassa, le cajola… Il fut surprit quand il sentit son calice lui réclamant plus de caresses, d'attention… Quand à Tsunayoshi, il était sous le charme, ensorcelé par son amant qui exécutait avec soin tant de plaisir sur son corps ainsi que par ses propres gémissements. Envahi par ces pulsions qui lui firent tourner la tête, il ne put que répondre aux baisers que le vampire lui offrit. Tsuna était prisonnier de ses sens et y prenait goût.

Délaissant la caresse qu'il avait offerte aux tétons de son partenaire, Kyoya captura une dernière fois les lèvres de son calice avant de retirer de son pantalon… Voyant le membre de Tsuna fièrement dressé, le vampire entreprit une fellation tout en préparant son amant… Pris d'un vertige exaltant, le calice laissa les mains et la bouche de son amant découvrir le goût qu'il avait… Puis, le sentant prêt, Kyoya s'introduisit doucement en lui, guettant la moindre de ses réactions…

Tout d'abord, le plus jeune poussa un petit cri de douleur mais en se détendant grâce aux paroles de son amant, ce fut bientôt remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir. Puis vint le moment où le vampire toucha la prostate de son amant…Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent.

Ce fut leur première nuit d'amour. Douce mais pas trop. Tsuna sourit béatement avant de prononcer une phrase très basse…

« Je t'aime. »

Kyoya n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, hésitant encore un peu…Mais bon, Tsuna venait de rejoindre Morphée suivit de prés par le nouveau roi…

Le matin, Tsuna se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, prisonnier des bras de son amant. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il souhaitait lui demander… mais il resta muet. Dos à lui, il observa le soleil se lever. La nuit était déjà terminée… mais son souvenir lui resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit et son corps. Sa tendre moitié resserra alors son étreinte autour de lui.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

* * *

><p>Ne sachant plus si je vous avez répondu, je le fait maintenant !<p>

Eysetadeysta : Je crois que nos deux amis ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, non ? xD Bref, j'espère que cela t'aura plus~

Reboyama : Et voilà la suite ~ Reborn sait enfin xD

hinatanatkae : Voili voilou la suite que tu voulais~

Lokiitama : Ce chapitre je te l'offre ! Tu voulais de la descrip' et bien tu en as là, non ?

Watery shizume : Voilà la suite que tu voulais~

* * *

><p>Bien, j'espère que cela vous a plu… Moi j'l'aime pas ce chapitre . En plus je vous le dit de suite, je me suis inspirée de nombreux lemons pour faire le mien mais malgré tout il reste nul ! . Si si je vous assure, j'ai étais lire pleins de lemons pour améliorer le mien mais il reste d'une nulité ! :S<p>

Bref à la prochaine en espèrant que cela ne vous a pas déçu...


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>isclaimer: _Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._

**C**ouple: _1827_

**R**ating:_ M_

**N**ote: _Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

**N**ote **2** : _L'hisoire va connaître de nouvelles choses alors j'espère que vous ne serait point déçu ! ^^'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>hapitre 9_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Kyoya se réveilla le premier, un sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres. Il avait tout bonnement adoré cette nuit et espérait, intérieurement, que cela serait le cas pour son amant. Il tourna son regard vers le visage de son mari et approcha ses mains pour lever une mèche. Oui, c'était sûr, son calice avait une adorable bouille et des cheveux vraiment doux.<p>

Le bras du petit Tsunayoshi arriva contre le torse de son amant qui se permit un sourire. Un micro sourire ! Mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la marque sur le poignet du garçon, la marque en croissant de lune…Cette marque c'était…Non impossible. Totalement impossible. Pourquoi son calice serait descendant de Giotto ? Non, il n'allait pas chercher le pourquoi, c'était impossible point.

Le calice finit par ouvrir les yeux, il esquissa d'abord un sourire en voyant son mari le regarder et l'embrassa. Oui, le petit Tsunayoshi, tout timide, venait d'embrasser le grand Hibari Kyoya.

« Bonjour. Dit Tsuna

_ Hm. Bonjour.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Oui. »

Kyoya le regarda dans les yeux, ce petit herbivore avait réussit à lui faire ressentir des émotions très étranges, des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties jusqu'ici. Peut-être était-il réellement tombé amoureux ? Impo…Bon si c'était possible.

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme, les cheveux argentés et le look « bad-boy », venait d'entrer dans son palais… Il soupira en voyant que son père avait ramené une conquête de plus… Hayato n'aimait pas vraiment que son père expose des conquêtes ainsi, cela lui rappelait trop sa mère.<p>

« Tiens ? Hayato ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Son père osait demander ce qu'il faisait là ? Non mais il avait bu ou quoi ? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils préparaient cette journée ou du moins soirée. Oui, la moitié, ou plutôt les trois-quarts des loups-garous avaient été invités. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient enfin trouvés un plan pour reprendre le dessus sur les vampires…Vous vous demandez sûrement « et le conseil des créatures magiques ? » et bien comme réponse il y a « les vampires sont horribles ».

« Père, c'est notre soirée.

_ Oh ? J'avais oublié. »

Un jeune homme, brun et souriant, entra dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers le prince des loups-garous, Hayato, qui l'embrassa.

« Takeshi…

_ Ah ah. »

Oui, le brun avait une fâcheuse tendance à rire aux paroles de son amant, qu'elles soient drôles ou non. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs donné le titre de « Idiot » ou encore « Abrutit ».

Et oui, ce jeune homme avait été désigné pour être le compagnon du prince des loups-garous.

* * *

><p>Mukuro se réveilla dans son lit, seul et nu, il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit avec Fon…Seulement il n'avait cessé de penser à ce « Byakuran ». Il se demandait quand est-ce que lui et Fon intègreraient le jeune homme albinos à leur couple.<p>

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la douche, oui, il devait se laver et n'avait pas la tête à faire autre chose. Après tout hier, son amant avait perdu la place de roi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de plan !

Il entra dans la douche, l'eau était bien chaude. La température exacte qu'il aimait. Il laissa donc l'eau couler le long de son corps, c'était une sensation agréable qu'il n'échangerait avec personne.

« Mukuro ? »

Tiens ? Son amant était enfin revenu. Où avait-il été ? Ca Mukuro ne le savait pas mais comptait le découvrir prochainement…En attendant, il avait d'autres projets qui étaient, disons, très mais alors vraiment très lucratif…Si vous voyez ce que ça veut dire !

* * *

><p>« Bel-sempai ?<p>

_Hum ?

_ Le Boss veut qu'on revienne à l'hôtel. »

Le prince psychopathe fixa son amant dans la quête d'un mensonge, seulement dans le regard blasé de Fran, il n'en trouva pas. Si le boss voulait les voir c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, n'est-ce pas ? Le blond finit par dire au plus jeune de faire ses bagages, ils allaient à la rencontre de leur Boss.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à l'hôtel où Xanxus les attendait.

« Voiii ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps on vous attend ?

_ Shishishi ! Le capitaine Squalo n'a pas eu sa dose de…

_ Sempai calmez-vous.

_ Tu oses me donner des ordres ? Demanda Belphegor en lançant des couteaux sur l'illusionniste

_ Tch déchets fermez-là où je vous bute. »

Cette phrase ô combien splendide avait fait taire absolument tout le monde même le bruyant commandant de la Varia. Les chasseurs se regardèrent chacun dans les yeux avant de fixer leur Boss adoré.

« Les loups-garous vont passer à l'action. »

Belphegor et Fran, qui n'avaient malheureusement pas trouvé encore de vampires, se dirent que s'ils attrapaient une de ces créatures en plus d'un sordide vampire, ce serait fabuleux. Puis une rumeur tournait, apparemment, les loups-garous allaient déclarer la guerre aux vampires dans les jours prochains.

* * *

><p>« Ciaossu. »<p>

Reborn était apparu dans un palais fait en sucreries… Même la piscine n'était que du chocolat liquide. Les trônes des altesses impériaux étaient faits en brioche… Oui, le paradis des gourmands. Non, Reborn ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie mais les magiciens habitaient là. Pourquoi Reborn, le tuteur de Tsunayoshi le calice, était ici ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils auraient besoin des magiciens pour la guerre qui allait arriver. Oui, le tueur était toujours au courant de ce qui allait se passer.

« Reborn ? »

Une jeune femme…C'était bien une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, une jeune femme, bébé, les cheveux longs, de grosse lunette et une tenue super cool entra dans la salle.

« Lal. Je voudrais parler à Iemitsu. »

Iemitsu était quelqu'un de très simple mais on ne le voyait presque jamais. Peut-être parce qu'il avait un fils et une femme ? Non, il allait très peu les voir donc ce n'était pas ça… En plus…Oui, Tsuna avait un air de ressemblance avec ce magicien. Attendez était-ce possible ?

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi était partit dans la douche, c'était magique hier mais il…Oui, il fallait le dire, il puait. Oh, oui, il puait le sexe. Non, bien entendu que Tsuna ne parlerait pas ainsi, après tout il était vraiment timide. Il entra sous l'eau, l'eau de la douche était bien chaude ce que Tsunayoshi appréciait vraiment. Il poussa un petit soupir de plaisir en sentant l'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Pour que tout soit parfait, il ne manquait plus que son amant le rejoigne.<p>

Kyoya était toujours sur le lit, il regardait le plafond en réfléchissant, et pensait à son amant, sa peau, son odeur, sa nudit…Ah, s'il pensait à ça son anatomie allait se réveiller. Trop tard. Il fit un sourire pervers et se rendit dans la salle de bain, il allait retrouver le corps de son amant pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

><p>L'ancien roi des vampires souriait, il avait bien entendu les gémissements hier…Non, il n'était pas du tout pervers. Il avait entendu ça par…inadvertance ? Oui par inadvertance. Il appela une des femmes de chambre.<p>

« Oui monsieur ? »

Le vampire sourit et expliqua à la jeune femme qu'il faudrait sûrement changer les draps de la chambre du maître de la maison. La jeune fille sortie en criant un « Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » et saignant du nez, on savait tous ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

><p>« Hayato ? »<p>

Le loup-garou releva la tête vers son amant qui l'appelait. Son compagnon, Takeshi, avait un regard remplit de désirs en regard son amant. C'est ce qui réveilla l'excitation de Gokudera qui finit par craquer.

L'argenté se leva jusqu'à Yamamoto et l'embrassa avec passion tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise du brun. Ils allaient passer un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Trois heures venaient de passer et Tsunayoshi était mal à l'aise. Oui vraiment mal à l'aise, il était entouré de plusieurs vampires. Certes, il y avait son amant mais ce n'était pas très rassurant d'être entouré par une bande de…de créatures magiques.<p>

« Tsuna ?

_ O-Oui ? »

Hibari se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il sentait que son amant avait un peu de mal à être entouré par eux. Il fit un micro sourire en prenant la main de son jeune mari.

« Arrête de stresser.

_ O-oui… »

Il fit un petit sourire avant de se demander pourquoi il avait voulu suivre Kyoya ? Ah oui, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de devenir quelqu'un qui faisait partit d'une espèce de…de…de cercle royal. Mais bon, il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi tendu…

* * *

><p>Reborn, fit un petit sourire crispé, attendait depuis une heure que Iemitsu daigne se déplacer. Il soupira, depuis quand on faisait patienter aussi longtemps le plus grand vampire tueur et tuteur de tout les temps ?<p>

« Tche. »

Reborn en avait vraiment marre d'attendre. Il allait bientôt partir si on continuait à vouloir le faire attendre ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A <em>**_suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un chapitre différent des autres~ J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant. Oui, je ne suis pas très très fière de mon chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ <em>

_En plus, il y en a une qui devrait être contente au niveau description ! xD_

_Reviews ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Je vais vivre avec un vampire ?**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>isclaimer: _Dino-san est en train de se laver dans la douche, Byakuran mange mes chamallows, Tsuna essaye des vêtements féminins, Kyoya est sur le toit… Hum ? Ah, non. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._

**C**ouple: _1827_

**R**ating:_ M_

**N**ote: _Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple 1827 que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

**N**ote **2** : _L'hisoire va connaître de nouvelles choses alors j'espère que vous ne serait point déçu ! ^^'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__hapitre 10_

* * *

><p>Iemitsu entra enfin dans la salle pour apercevoir l'hitman qui avait froncé les sourcils…Pourquoi est-ce que le magicien l'avait fait attendre autant de temps ? Il n'en savait rien. De plus, les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment accepté dans la contrée des magiciens donc le tueur avait été observé tout le long de son attente. Le roi des magiciens invita le vampire à s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil en attendant le thé.<p>

« Alors Reborn, que me vaut ta visite ?

_ Il va y avoir une guerre contre le roi des vampires qui vient de se trouver un compagnon…

_ Oh ? Je me demande qui peut bien être assez fou pour devenir son calice.

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. Souri sadiquement le bébé »

Iemitsu fut bouche-bée. Son fils ? Son adorable fils était le calice du roi des vampires ? Il fallait qu'il conclue de suite une alliance avec eux pour être sûr que son fils ne soit pas en danger…Mais d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore entraîné son fils à devenir magicien. Il fallait qu'il pense à le faire, non ? Il fixait le bébé tueur en soupirant.

« Reborn ? Dit au nouveau roi que je suis prêt à conclure à une alliance…et que le royaume des magiciens et des vampires ne vont bientôt faire qu'un. »

Le tuteur fit un sourire avant de se dire qu'il avait bien fait de venir rendre visite à son vieil ami qu'est Iemitsu.

* * *

><p>Kyoya tenait fermement son amant par la main, après tout celui-ci avait une peur panique des gens. Mais bon, c'était un des aspects de Tsunayoshi qu'aimait le brun… Mais il se demandait toujours comment le jeune homme pourrait être descendant du premier roi des magiciens alors qu'il l'avait trouvait dans le monde des humains qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue faire de la magie…Enfin, Hibari se redressa et regarda le conseil des vampires. Il allait présenter son calice et montrer ses aptitudes de roi.<p>

« K-Kyoya ?

_ Hm ? »

Tsunayoshi avait bien vue que son amant n'était pas très chaud à l'idée d'aller dans cette pièce plein de monde. Mais il ne le dirait pour rien au monde. Non. Le calice serra un peu plus la main de son amant.

* * *

><p>Reborn avançait tranquillement jusqu'au manoir de son nouveau roi, pensant pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle, quand il vit une horde de loups garous qui traînait dans le coin. Alors comme ça ils surveillaient déjà les agissements de Kyoya alors qu'il ne vient qu'à peine de devenir roi ? C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Mais bon, ils avaient les magiciens de leur côté c'était déjà ça ! Mais une guerre contre le royaume des loups garous était un peu risquée en sachant que le vampire ne venait que d'accéder au commandement des armées.<p>

Le vampire tuteur entra dans le manoir et demanda à une servante de ramener le prince dans le grand salon…Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'informe. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de ce qu'il adviendrait à la race des vampires.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, le roi et son calice entrèrent…Main dans la main. Heureusement que les vampires pouvaient se déplacer vite. Hibari s'installa sur le fauteuil et plaça le jeune homme sur lui.<p>

« Que veux-tu ? »

Reborn baissa son fedora, sûrement pour cacher ses yeux, et fit un petit sourire qui annonçait qu'il savait plus que les autres. Tsunayoshi ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait...Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus ici pour voir Reborn ?

« Les loups garous vont attaquer. Mais nous avons les magiciens de notre côté puisque ton calice en est le prince. »

Alors là, il n'y avait pas que Tsuna de surpris. Oui, Hibari était surpris. Le jeune calice était bien un descendant de Giotto alors ? Mais comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais utilisé la magie ? Il fixa le bébé pour en savoir plus mais celui-ci fit simplement un sourire mystérieux, l'air de dire que le prince devrait se débrouiller seul.

* * *

><p>Belphegor regardait Fran. Pourquoi ? Parce que la grenouille s'était emmêlée dans un fil…Enfin « emmêlée », disons plutôt que Bel avait « oublié » de ranger ses fils transparents et du coup Fran était à la portée du prince.<p>

« Sempai~ »

Non, n'allait pas imaginer que la grenouille est perverse mais…Si en fait, elle l'est totalement ! Mais surtout elle est masochiste et son amant est un sadique doublé d'un psychopathe alors imagez ce qui peut se passer… Fran demanda au prince de l'attacher plus fort, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation après avoir joué avec ses couteaux et fait saigner un peu de la joue de celui-ci. Belphegor lécha le sang qui coulait avant d'aller passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son kohai.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi enlaça son amant avant de l'embrasser…Il avait besoin de son contact, il avait besoin de réconfort.<p>

« Allons-y. Dit Kyoya »

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle sous les yeux des autres vampires. Le roi fit un sourire en regardant son amant être tout timide.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>

Ouais, je sais, j'ai mit du temps, et c'est nul et c'est court … Mais bon que voulez-vous ?


End file.
